lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuniver/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Yuniver right of the entrance in Melphina - Colbalt Plaza when hired. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- Greetings. Is it so rare to meet a yama interested in mystic learnings? I'm just a rookie spellcrafter now, but I was once a notable guard. I used to get jobs from the folks at the Academy and even the Congress. I did a lot of work as a security guard for the Academy. No others could match the amount they were offering. I'm just a rookie spellcrafter now, but I was once a notable guard. One job I did for the Academy was to guard the door of the lab where they were conducting experiments. Looking back, I should have realized what they were doing was illegal and dangerous. One day, the Remnant being used in the experiment began emitting a light and then there was an explosion. I drifted in and out of consciousness for a few days. Luckily, I recovered soon after. But my arms... To this day, I can barely move them. With my handicap, I couldn't continue my job. No one found me necessary anymore. Everyone started drifting away from me. The explosion killed most of the nerves in my arms. I couldn't continue my job. I'd lost the only job I knew how to do. I had nothing. I didn't know what the future held for me anymore. Every day, I watched the sunset at Fornstrand, thinking of how easy it would be to jump in the ocean and disappear. That's when a mitra calling herself the festival maiden came along. She sat down next to me and listened quietly to my story. Then she turned to me and smiled and said, "Why don't you try learning to use spells?" What was she thinking? I'd relied on my brawn to get me through everything in the past. Someone like me couldn't use spells. But before I could say anything, I glanced over and caught her smile. It gave me strength and hope. It made me feel like I could do anything. Or maybe I just wanted to grab onto something to get me out of this feeling of despair. I was feeling hopeless until a mitra calling herself the festival maiden convinced me to try a new art — spells. It wasn't easy, learning this new art. Everyone who knew me laughed at me. They thought it was hopeless. But I didn't give up—I couldn't. This was my last hope. After a lot of studying, I finally got the hang of it. I'll never forget that feeling of using my first spell. I've decided to become an expert spellcrafter. It might seem like an impossible dream, but I'm willing to try. I want to achieve this dream and seek out and thank the girl who gave me something to live for. I bet she's out there helping others at this very moment. I look forward to seeing her again. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Yuniver, thus awakening his true powers! Hey, Rush. I'm going to keep journeying with you so I can experience and learn what I need to become an expert spellcrafter. Category: Character Bonus Talk